


Alone

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Death, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Y/n Harvelle Daughter of Ellen Harvelle Big sister to sometimes annoying Jo Harvelle. That was until you your mother and Jo all decided to help Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cass go up against a bunch of Demons. That's when you lost them, your family.  Can you get past it? Can you let it go? Or wil it eat at you till you have no one?





	1. It all started with a bang

You crossed the deserted street at a gallop, toward Dean and Sam. 

"Hey." You say. They look at you with dread. 

"What's wrong? Where's mom and Jo?" you ask. 

"In there." Dean said sadly pointing to the hardware store. You turned to head that way when Sam placed a hand on your arm stopping you in your tracks. 

"Y/n." he said softly. 

"What?" you ask Suddenly the Warehouse exploded. Dean and Sam ducked taking you to the ground with them. 

"NO!" you yelled Jumping up heading toward the ball of fire. 

"Y/n they're gone!" Dean exclaimed. 

You tossed and sat up straight the sheets sticking to your sweat soaked body. You looked around the room it took you a moment to realize you were in One of Bobby's spare rooms. Tired you stepped out of the bed and made your way down stairs. Dean, Sam and Bobby were all in a hushed talk that instantly stopped when they saw you. 

"Don't mind me." you mumble as you sulk past Bobby in his wheel chair. You are wearing nothing but an over sized tshirt and red panties and at the moment you could care less. You step into the kitchen and pull a beer out of the fridge. Someone walks into the kitchen behind you and you know it's Dean before you even turn around. 

"Hey." Dean says awkwardly. 

"Hey." you say sarcastically not looking at hm as you down your bottle. 

"Y/n Were all worried about you." he says. 

"No need to be I'm good." You say 

"Y/n... Ellen she.." he fumbled over his words. You turned and looked at him 

"I don't want to talk about my mom." You say pushing past him. 

"Y/n they died making a difference." he says. You spin on him. 

"That makes it all better doesn't it?!" you yell Throw the bottle past his head and it hits the wall smashing and leaving a small trail of beer. Dean didn't even flinch he just stared at you with those sad green eyes. Neither one of you says anything, you just stand there looking at each other for a minute. 

"Everything ok?" Sam asks behind you. 

"Yeah, Just perfect." you mutter slaming into his shoulder and you storm by. 

Sam looked at Dean. 

"It's just gonna take a little time." Sam tells his brother. 

"Yeah, I need air." Dean says going out the back door. Once outside he kicked over a box of old tools sending them spraying. He ran his hand over his face as his mind wondered. 

Jo sat on the floor of the hardware store. Blood rushing out of her where the hell hound had did their damage. Ellen sat next to her 

"Mom Go I have this." Jo said holding the make shift bomb they had just created. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She had said. Dean watched them hurting. 

"Dean. Take care of y/n for me please." she had asked. 

"Of course." he said. Ellen smiled. 

"Y/n she acts tough, but deep down she's not. This is going to kill a big piece of her. I don't want my baby girl to change, to become bitter, full of hate. Just watch out for her. And make her see that I didn't choose Jo over her, it's a bigger picture than that." Ellen said. Dean nodded 

"Sure Ellen." he said. 

 

"Dean?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey Bobby." he said looking at his friend. 

"I thought you'd like to know y/n says she's leaving." Bobby says. 

"What?" Dean asked heading back inside. 

Sam and you stood in Bobby's living room. 

"It's nothing personal Sam, I just have things to do, and I can't do it standing around here." you say tossing a couple of things into your duffle bag and zipping it up.

"Well let us go with you. We don't have anything planned." Sam insisted. 

"No offense but two's a party, three's a side show." You tease. 

"Then I'll come with. me and you on the road." he suggest. 

"Now Sam, what would your dear big brother say if we just ran off together?" you tease. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked. You turned and smiled. 

"Nothing, Just need to go." you say picking up your bag. 

'Go where?" Dean asks. 

" The answer my friend is blowing in the wind." You say with a half smile. 

"Look Dean about earlier." you say

"It's ok." he interupted. 

"No it wasn't, and I'm sorry. Well catch you on the flip side. Bobby it's been real." you say. 

"My door is always open, you know that." he replied. 

"Yep." you take a deep breath and head toward the door. 

"Wait. Y/n. ...." Dean said. You turn and look at him. He wanted to tell you not to go, he wanted to tie you to the damn chair and force you to stay. But he knew he couldn't. He knew you had to break before they could pick up the pieces. 

"Let us give you a ride to the bus station at least." he said. She looked at him a moment. 

"Come on the nearest damn station is an hr away by car, it'll take you forever to get there on foot." Dean insisted. you looked at him suspiciously . 

"Come on it's just a ride from friends." he says. You smile. 

"Fine. Let's roll." you say. 

"Y/n. Be careful." Bobby says. 

"Always." you say with a wink. As you Sam and Dean head to the car.


	2. Three for the road

The ride was quiet and awkward You sat in the back seat staring out the window. How you had wished you had stayed with the group that day, instead of going off With Cass to the other side of the town.

"I could use some help." Cass said. 

"I'll go." you say with out hesitation. 

"y/n." The way Ellen said your name made you angry. She always talked to you like you were a child. 

"Mom I'll be fine, I have an angel with me for crine out loud." You insist Checking to make sure your gun was loaded. 

"Mom you can go with them." Jo said. Ellen looked at your sister and you almost laughed. You knew that wouldn't happen, Ellen leaving her precious princess Jo to fend for herself. 

"I'm not a kid. Look You four take this side of town, and Cass and I will take the other. It's fine." You insist. Ellen looked at you as if she was going to argue, but finally she noded. 

"Anything happens to her, and I'm holding you responsible." She said Cass. 

"I will defend her with my life." Cass said. You rolled your eyes as you crossed the street. 

"Hey y/n. Becareful." Dean said. 

"Always." you say. You glanced over your shoulder at your mom and sister. A funny feeling came over you. You shook it off and crossed the street. 

Dean's phone rang

"Hey Bobby.." he said answering it. He glanced at you from the mirror. 

"Where at?" he asked. 

"Yeah, were on it." Dean disconnected. 

"Problem?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe, Bobby just got a call from a friend of his. Tom Sylvian. He's looking for some help, Something about people dropping like flies. Bobby wants us to go to Wyoming check it out. After we drop you off of course." he says eyeing you. 

"Cool." you say looking out the window. You know Dean Winchester all to well and you know that if you show even a bit of intrest he'd have you along for the ride. 

"Why don't you come with us?" Sam suggested. You sighed. 

"I'd love to, but like I said, I have things to do." You say. 

"What kind of thngs?" Dean asked. 

"Things, and stop being nosey." You say annoyed. 

"Any idea what the problem is?" Sam asked Dean changing the subject. 

"Possible Demons." Dean said. 

"Demons?" you ask 

"Yep." he said 

Dean took the turn toward the bus stop. 

"Sure you don't want to come?" Sam asked you. 

"Well I guess I could tag along if you don't mind." you say trying to sound uninterested. Dean did a sharp uturn.

"Now were talking." he said.


	3. Life is a Highway

You're not sure when it happened but as you stared out the window of the Impala the passing scenery and Dean's damn 80's music seemed to lull you to sleep. The next thing you knew you were standing in Bobbys Kitchen along with Sam, Dean, Cass, Ellen and Jo. Everyone getting ready for the battle that was about to take place the night before. 

"You don't stand a chance with her." Sam said to Dean as the three of you nursed your beers. 

"How do you know?" Dean asked annoyed. 

"She's out of your league." Sam said. You sat there listening to their conversation and trying not to grown from discus. 

"You wish." Dean said. "What do you think y/n? Think I stand a chance with your sister?" he asks you. 

"Sure, but then again so would any man in the tri state area." you say sarcastically. Dean looks at you questions flowing from his eyes. 

"What's that mean." he asks you. You shrug and drink your beer. 

"Nothing, just that Jo, her standards aren't very high." you say. 

"And your's are?" he asks you amused. 

'Sure I like my men smart and brawny Like Sam here." you say. With out hesitating you lean over and lay a soft kiss on Sam Winchester's cheek. Sam's cheeks blush slightly as he smiles at his big brother. 

"Whatever. " Dean says getting up. You feel the burning deep inside you as he heads toward your sister. You and Sam watch as Dean tries to work his magic. Not but a minute of so later Jo walks away leaving Dean confused. You chuckle and stand to get another beer stepping past the wounded Winchester. 

"Guess even my sister has standards." You tease. Dean smiles at you. 

"I just did that to get to you. I didn't even ask her." he says. 

"Sure, and I'm the pope." you say opening a new beer bottle. 

Dean steps in close to you and you breathe in deeply of his cologne. 

"No really, she wasn't the Harvelle I wanted." he says. 

"Oh you want my mother?" you joke siping your beer. 

"Come on y/n, I've seen the way you look at me." he says. 

"And how would that be?" you ask 

"The same way I'm looking at you now." he says with a purr in his voice. You lean in and whisper into his ear. 

"I never play 2nd fiddle to my sister, in any way. Plus I told you I like my men smart." you tell him. You walk over to Sam who was now standing in the door way talking to Cass. With out saying a word you grab his shirt collar and pull him down to you. One hand went around the back of his head as you planted a long hard kiss on his lips. You could feel everyone starring at you in disbelief and silence. When you pulled away you said nothing just walked out of the room. Jo followed. 

'What the hell was that? I thought you liked Dean." she said. 

"Who said I liked Dean?" you ask 

"No one, just thought...." she started. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't think so much. Besides, I know you have the hots for him." you say When she doesn't deny it you give a small laugh. 

"Jo!" Your mom calls out. she turns and heads back into the kitchen. Suddenly flames explode out of the kitchen and you bolt that way, only to be pulled out by Dean and Sam. 

The Impala bumps and you wake covered in sweat again. 

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asks. It's dark outside and Sam is out cold in the front seat. 

"Yeah. I'm good." you say not looking at him. 

"Hungry?" he asks handing a brown paper sack over the back of the seat. 

"Thanks." you say taking it and fishing out a burger. 

"Sam wanted to get you an egg white, vegan, no taste Glutten free wheat wrap. But I told him, I liked you to much to poison you." he said. You give a weak smile. 

"So um heck of a dream you were having." he says. 

"It happens." you say taking a bite.

"y/n. Sam thinks you may be holding back." he tells you. 

"Oh Sam thinks?" you ask knowing. 

"Yeah, well...." he starts 

"Well you can let Sam know, that I'm fine Dean. And if I want a shrink I'll be sure to give Dr Phil a call." you tell him. 

"So you and Sam." he says. 

"What about us?" you ask

"Nothing, just you kind of moaned his name while you were sleeping." he says eyeing you from the rearview mirror. 

"Were you eavsdropping on my dream?" you ask raising an eyebrow. 

"No, you put it on loud speaker." he says. Nervously you glance at Sam sleeping. 

"Don't worry, sleeping beauty didn't hear a thing." he tells you. 

"What ever." you say 

"So you got a thing for my brother? Cause if you do i'll back off." he says. 

"there's nothing to back off from Winchester." you moan. 

"If you say so." he teases. 

You set the food to the side and clumsily climb across the front seat, careful not to hit sam as you wedge yourself between them. Dean moves over the best he can while you get situated. He looks at you and smiles. You roll your eyes. 

"It was lonely back there." you tell him. He slips his right arm across your shoulder. 

"I'm gonna make this right Dean." you say finally. He nods as if knowing what you are talking about. 

"Well you won't be doing it alone. We're gonna be right there along for the ride." he says. You smile and lean your head against his chest, as the headlights of the Impala light the way down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that ending was cheesy, but I didn't know how else to finish it. lol


	4. The truth

Dean rolled baby into town. 

"God Please tell me this town has a major water problem." You moan from thepassenger seat as the smell of Sulfur over takes you. 

"I freaken hope so." Dean says. You lean across the back seat and shake Sam. During the night you had made him get in the back so you weren't so squished. 

Sam opened an eye and almost sat up as soon as the smell hit him. 

"Is that Sulfur?" he asked looking around at the small town 

" We're hoping it's just the towns crappy water ." You say. 

Dean Parked in front of a small run down motel. A dusty neon sign read 

"Final Resting stop." 

"Well that's inviting." You say sarcastically. Dean gives you a small smile as he hops out to get a room. You and Sam jump out to stretch your legs. 

"God I feel like crap." you moan. Sam looks at you concerned. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

"I don't know, I just feel nauseated." you reply. 

"Do you need something?" 

"Nah I'm fine Sam. Probably just hungry." you assure him. 

"We're in luck They have a room." Dean says. 

"Seriously? You mean this place is full?" you ask surprised looking at how run down it is. 

"Yeah well, the guy said they had a run on customers since the deaths. Families coming to claim victims mostly." Dean explained. Your stomach lurches. 

"Guess were sharing a room if you don't mind." Dean says holding the single key, 

"Fine with me, But I get a bed to myself." you say snaging the key from him. 

"I don't want to share a bed with Sam, He snores." Dean protested as they followed you to the room. 

"And you hog the covers so tough." you tease. 

An hour later Dean and Sam were on their way to the cop shop and you had decided to scope out the small town. You stepped on to what you assumed was the main strip it was a single road with several small ma and pop type of stores. As you walked the sidewalk a few people stopped to notice you, a stranger in their small town. You smile sweetly at a few but when you were met with stares and glares you decided it was best to not try and make friends with the natives. You stop at a flower shop "Misty's " Your memory jolted to the woman who was first killed - Misty Pike- This had to have been her place of business. "Can I help you?" An older woman asked as you stepped inside . " Hi I'm agent ( fake name) I was hoping to talk to someone about the Death of Miss Pike." You say flashing your fake badge. The woman stepped around the counter and looked at you. She was Shorter than you with white hair and blue eyes. Something in her face reminded you of Betty White. "Really you couldn't come up with a better name then that?" she sneered. You looked at her for amoment confused then shocked as you realized what you were now up against. Suddenly someone came in behind you and you heard the door being locked. " Shit you thought. TBetty White's eyes flashed dark and you sighed. You really didn't want to have to kick this old womanns ass. You think "Now I know what your thinking, but truth is I just want to help you." She says in her sweet old lady voice. The man who locked the door steped into your view to reviel another senoir. "Were they running a sale on old people meat suits?" you ask "Something like that. " She says

The man stood next to you and you could feel his breath on your neck. 

"Dude could you back up? you smell like death." you snarl. With out warning he threw a punch that sent you flying into a glass shelf. you tumbled hard along with the flowers and vases. You sat stunned in a puddle of water and glass as your brain tried to process the fact that you just got your ass handed to you by 70 year old man. You can feel a bruise start to form already as blood trickled from your lip. Your back stung slightly from the scratches it had just received. Betty White stooped down to look at you. 

"Now is that anyway to talk to your elders?" she asked as she lifted you to your feet with ease. " And here we just wanted to help you." 

"Right. The same way you helped my sister and mother?" you growled. 

"You know your mother didn't have to die. Dean and Sam could have saved her if they wanted to." she tells you. 

"You're lying." you his. Your hand reached for the small blade in your pocket and wrapped around it. 

"No dearie the Winchesters have been lying to you." she says. You stared deep into her evil eyes waiting for the right time to slam the blade into her. 

"Did they tell you that they could have saved your mother? Talked her out of blowing herself to bits?" She said. A chill went down your back, it couldn't be. you thought. 

"Oh by the look on your face I'd say they didn't. The way I see it. If they would have tried harder they could have convinced her to live for her other daughter. But then you never were mommy's favorite were you?" she sneered. She turned and moved away your eyes locked on her. 

"Yes sir, If the Winchesters real gave a rat's ass they would have tried harder, but they didn't care about your feelings either. Their purpose was to kill my people, to stop what they had started. What's your purpose Honey?" She asked turning to face you. 

"What do you think carl? Hmm? I think that young y/n's purpose was to keep her family together. I mean isn't that what your daddy said before he died. Watch over the family while I'm gone? I'll have to ask him when I get back to Hell." she goated. You feel your blood boil. 

"Of course your momma, now her purpose was your sister. To dot over her, watch her, make sure she was safe. And your sister, her Purpose was to replace the disapointment you brought to the family." she said. 

"Shut the hell up!" you growled, you pulled the blade out and slammed it into Carl's neck. He screamed before falling dead. The woman looked at you amused. 

"Feel better?" she asked. 

"Not yet." you sneered as you charged her.


	5. A rookie mistake

You barely remembered the fight, your blood boiled with anger and you blacked out. When you were finally able to see straight you found yourself standing over two very dead bodies. Your knife dripping with blood. 

"Shit." you think. You quickly darted out the back door. You kept your head down and did your best to avoid eye contact with anyone. Quickly you made your way to the motel and slipped inside, locking the door behind you. 

Dean and Sam stepped out of the cop shop and loosened their ties as they climbed into the Impala. 

"so we have 12 people dead now, What is this a damn buffet?" Dean asked as he started it up and headed down the street. 

"Well at least we know where the smell was coming from." Sam says. 

Dean was about to point out that this wasn't helpful information when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the number then answered. 

"Hey y/n, we just left the station were....." he started. 

"Dean, Something happened." you say nervously. 

"Are you ok?" he asked glancing at his brother. 

"Yeah... I don't know... Shit, I was attacked." you manage to tell him. 

"Where are you now?" he asked trying to remain calm. 

"Back at the motel." you reply. 

"Sit tight, we will be there in a minute." he says. He hangs up and presses down hard on the gas pedal. 

It seemed like forever till you heard the sound of the lock on the door. You looked up from the foot of the bed where you sat waiting. Ice wrapped in a rag, pressed against your swollen lip. Dean and Sam stopped for just a second before it all sank in. Sam quickly shut the door as Dean hurried to you. 

"Are you ok?" he asked examining your bruised face. 

"Yeah it looks worse than it is." you tell him. He grimaces as if he doesn't believe you. 

"Y/n what happened?" Sam asked. You retold the story the best you could remember. Leaving out the part where the old biddy told you that they had been lying this whole time. 

"Son of a bitch. Well you got um, good job." he says smiling at you. 

"Yeah well, I have a funny feeling they aren't the only show in town." you tell them. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asks. 

"First off, that smell when we got here. Since when would one or two little; Practically nothing demons; Stink up an entire town like that?" you ask them. 

"What you think this whole town is infested?" Dean asks. 

"What I think is we just walked into a trap boys, and they're not gonna just let us drive out of here all willy nilly." you say 

"So what the hell do we do?" Sam asks. 

Before you could answer there was a knock on the motel door. The three of you looked at each other uneasy. Dean and Sam both pulled out they're guns, before Sam went to see who it was. He peeked out the peep hole and looked confused at his brother and you before opening it a crack. 

"Sheriff Jones?" he asked. 

"Agent? What are you doing here?" you heard a deep voice ask. 

"This is my partner and my room. Can I help you?" Sam asks. 

"We've had another murder. Can we come in?" His voice asked in a warning tone. 

You looked at Dean who pointed toward the bath room. You darted in as Sam opened the door wider. 

"Agent Smith." The sheriff said when he saw Dean. 

"Sheriff. You didn't have to come here, you could have just called." Dean said trying to act normal. 

"Thing is, we have a suspect." The law man said eyeing the two of them. 

"Really?" The Winchesters said together. 

"A woman was seen going into the Misty Flower shop, but she came out. At least not out the front door." The sheriff said. 

"What did she just vanish?" Dean asked annoyed. 

"Cute, no security tapes showed her rushing out the back door, After she slice and diced an old couple." He tells them. You shut your eyes and mentally cuss yourself for making a rookie mistake. 

"So you have a description?" Sam asked

"A Good one, we also have a witness that claims she came to this motel.. as a matter of fact to this very room. Care if we have a look around?" he asks. There was a moment of silence as you swallowed hard, your heart pounding. 

"Wait, you think we're hiding Your suspect in our room?" Dean growled. 

"I didn't say that. may be she just snuck in and is hiding somewhere." He says

"Don't patronize me Sheriff." Dean hissed. 

"Look Agent, if you have nothing to hide, then you shouldn't have a reason for us NOT to look around." he says. 

"I don't see anyone in this sardine can, other than us. Do you?" Dean asked annoyed. 

"Maybe she's hiding in the bathroom, or closet." He says taking a step toward the bathroom. 

"Sheriff, Unless you have a warrant, I suggest you leave." Sam says. 

"I need a warrant?" he asked. 

"No what you need to do is back the hell up, and let us do the job that apparently you and your so called deputies can't seem to do." Dean says. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked Dean Angrily. 

"I think what my partner is trying to say is; While you waisting your time here looking for someone who obviously isn't; there is a killer out there possible striking again." Sam says. "Now you want to search the bathroom, tear the place apart, go ahead. But rest assured that my partner and I will file charges against you and your team, for interfering with OUR investigation." Sam threatens. There is a moment of silence and you are sure they can hear your heart pounding through the door. 

"We have a witness." he says

"You have a mistaken witness. " Sam insists. 

"Fine, Agents. Just so you know though, my men will be keeping an eye on this motel." he says before turning to leave. You hear the door shut, but still don't move. 

"IT's clear." Dean says You sigh and step out of the bathroom. 

"Now what?" you ask. 

Neither one says anything, they were wondering the same thing.


End file.
